Triple Trouble
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: First part of the Triple Trouble Series. This is for Nagini's Challenge. When Sirius Black and Remus Lupin visit Snape's Potions class to see Harry, trouble insues. Three 35 year olds turned to 6 year olds, and one Harry to take care of them.
1. Potions Class Gone Wrong!

- 1 -  
  
Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, stepped out of the Gryffindor Common Room, along with his friends Ron and Hermione. They were in their 6th Year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "What class do we have?" Ron Weasley asked.  
  
"Double Potions with the Slytherins. You should know that already, Ron! It's almost Thanksgiving!" Hermione Granger relied sharply, pushing her bushy brown hair out of her face, cinnamon eyes glittering.  
  
"With him," Harry muttered. He had jet-black hair, and his mother's bright green eyes. The 'him' he was referring to was Severus Snape, the Potions Master.  
  
"Oh no! If we don't hurry, we'll be late!" Hermione squealed. Noticing the time too, Ron and Harry ran along Hermione down to the dungeons.  
  
Seating themselves in their usual place at the front of the class, Severus Snape strode in, black robes billowing behind him. Snape had cold black eyes, greasy shoulder-length black hair, shallow skin, and a hooked nose.  
  
"Aging Potion. Can turn a person old, or young. Not the most complicated of potions-" Snape glared at Neville Longbottom, a timid Gryffindor who failed at making potions. "-yet I doubt that any of you nitwits will succeed in brewing it.except, some chosen few."  
  
While the class was making their potions, a knock on the door interrupted the silence. Snarling, Snape opened the door. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black came bounding in, both of which where sitting on two gigantic bouncy balls.  
  
Sirius Black's name had been cleared when Peter Pettegrew was caught in a muggle village. He had short cut black hair, and dark brown eyes. "Hullo, Severus!" he yelled.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" Remus Lupin said. He had light brown hair, flecked with gray streaks, and gray eyes. Snape scowled.  
  
"This is a class, Lupin! Black!" he snapped. Sirius and Remus grinned at each other.  
  
"Class? NOOOOOO!" Sirius whistled, and a whole army of bouncy balls stampeded in. Each student got on a ball, and bounded around the dungeon classroom.  
  
"Get back to your seats!" Snape screamed. Remus hit him in the back of the head. Sirius got a horrified look.  
  
"Come now, Severus! Join in on the fun!" he laughed.  
  
"Remus! Go wash your hand! You just touched Snape's hair!" Sirius snickered.  
  
Snape snarled, and walked over to Harry's cauldron to stand. Remus and Sirius had began bouncing again, and slammed into Snape. They all fell into/onto the cauldron, the potion splashing over them.  
  
The class gasped. 


	2. Not one! Not two! Three!

- 2 -  
  
Snape, Sirius, and Remus were shrinking! They shrank until they were barely as tall the middle bars of the stools. Nothing but robes and cloaks were visible.  
  
Three little heads popped up out of the pile. Sirius, Remus, and Snape were six-year-olds! Harry cautiously stepped toward them, and helped the trio get untangled.  
  
Harry shrunk their normal clothes to fit their smaller bodies. They looked around excitedly, and ran off. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "I'll meet you two at the Great Hall. I'm going to take them to Dumbledore," he said.  
  
"OK, Harry. We'll see you there," Hermione replied nervously. Harry glanced around for the children.  
  
"Hey, were did they go?" he asked. The sound of vials and jars smashing on the stone floor resounded from across the room. Ron, Hermione, and Harry ran across the dungeon.  
  
Giggling, Snape, Sirius, and Remus sat on the floor, glass and potion surrounding them. Hermione cleaned up the mess with a flick of her wand, and helped shepherd them away from the remaining objects.  
  
"I'll help you get them to Dumbledore.it looks like you could use it," Hermione said. Harry nodded, very thankful of her. Ron frowned.  
  
"I'll come too," he insisted. They looked at him, and nodded. Ron took Remus' hand, Hermione took Snape's, and Harry took Sirius'.  
  
The class moved out of the way, to allow them to leave the Potions classroom. "Where awe we going?" Snape asked, in his new, high squeaky voice.  
  
"To see Dumbledore," Ron said. Sirius and Remus grinned, and pulled their hands out of Ron and Hermione's. "Hey, come back!"  
  
"Come get us!" Sirius giggled, hiding behind a statue. Remus slowed to a mere walk, and looked at them.  
  
"Otay," he whispered, trotting back to Ron. They stepped up to the statue.  
  
"Kit Kats," Hermione said. The gargoyle statue jumped to the side. Sirius looked inside, startled that his hiding place was gone.  
  
"Uh oh. Dawk," Snape murmured, hiding behind the girl. He shivered in fright. They other two looked reluctantly at the stairway.  
  
"Come on, Dumbledore is up there!" Harry said. Sirius, Remus, and Snape perked up.  
  
"Dumbeedore!" they yelled, racing up the stairs, extremely excited. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran up after them. They watched as the three pounded their tiny fists on the wood door, yelling for 'Pwoffessow Dumbeedore.'  
  
Ron pushed it open, looking around for the elder wizard. As expected, Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, his blue eyes twinkling. He was the headmaster of Hogwarts, and was very old, his long hair and beard entirely white.  
  
"Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione! Oh, and I see you brought along Severus, Remus, and Sirius, too!" he said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Professor, in potions-" he started. Dumbledore put his hand up.  
  
"Shh, quiet Harry. I know what happened. It is taken care of already," Dumbledore stated. They gaped at him.  
  
"How, sir?" Ron asked.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy told me, thinking you would be expelled." Dumbledore said, chuckling, "It was an accident, not on purpose. I have made a plan for until they change back."  
  
"What is that, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. He looked past them at Fawkes, his pet phoenix. It squawked when Sirius, Snape, and Remus pulled on its feathers.  
  
When the small trio noticed Dumbledore's gaze, they slid down to the floor. "Sowwy, Pwoffessow Dumbeedore," they muttered.  
  
He smiled good-naturedly at them. "Harry, it would be a good idea that you care for the three of them," he said, becoming serious.  
  
"Me? Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Can't the Slytherins take Snape?" Ron muttered. Dumbledore gave them another of his chuckles.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Ron. The Slytherins, erm, don't seem to have what it takes to care for a energetic 6-year-old, even if he is their potions teacher and Head of House," he said. Dumbledore sighed. "Plus, a lot of them can't stand Severus, even though they are in his house.they're just afraid to say or show it."  
  
"So, I have to take care of Sirius, Remus, AND Snape?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Yes, everything you need will be put in Gryffindor Tower," he said, "As for clothes, let's get them something a little less.adult."  
  
Dumbledore motioned for them to come to him. Sirius sat on his lap, grinning form ear-to-ear. Dumbledore waved his wand, muttering under his breath. The little boy's robes changed to a dark blue T, a black leather baby jacket, and jeans. Jumping down, Sirius yelled, "Muggal! I'm aw muggal!"  
  
Remus and Snape climbed up on him, awaiting to see their new outfits. Dumbledore made Remus' a yellow shirt with a badger on it, and blue shorts. Snape's was a gray shirt with a serpent on it with green shorts.  
  
"Harry, Remus has already been bit, so on each full moon, you and Hermione are to bring him here," Dumbledore said. Harry and Hermione nodded.  
  
"OK, Professor," they agreed. Taking their leave, Ron sighed.  
  
"Think we can manage it?" he asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Don't know," he said, looking at Hermione. She was trying to keep the trio out of trouble.  
  
"Let's go get a bite to eat from the kitchens, dinner is over," Ron suggested. Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement. 


	3. Kitchens and Quidditch

- 3 -  
  
"I'm hungwey!" Snape, Sirius, and Remus whined.  
  
"We're almost to the kitchens!" Hermione assured them. "Just a few more minutes."  
  
"A few mowe minutes?" Snape said, "I'm hungwey now!"  
  
"Have patience, Sevvie," she cooed. Snape fell silent. Sirius and Remus shoved each other, and tumbled into heaps. Ron and Harry helped them up.  
  
When the portrait of the fruit bowl was in front of them, Harry tickled the pear. A door appeared, and they entered. House Elves bombarded them, shouting greetings and questions at them.  
  
"We need something to eat," Hermione said. They ran off to get some food, while she got 6 plates and set them on the counter. (AU: I'm gonna call Snape Severus starting.now) Severus, Sirius, and Remus bounced on the ball of their feet, looked at the elves running around.  
  
"I want ice cweam!" Sirius whimpered. Severus looked at him, then at Harry.  
  
"Me too! I want ice cweam too!" Severus said. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"After we eat normal food, which is a rarity for ME to say!" he snapped. Severus crossed his arms, pouting.  
  
"I want ice cweam! Now!" he muttered. Harry leaned against the counter, and sighed.  
  
"Stop acting like a brat!" he said. Severus opened his mouth to say some more, when the elves brought the food. While Sirius, Severus, and Remus were occupied for the moment, Ron, Harry, and Hermione talked quietly.  
  
"Those three are going to be the death of us! I know it already!" Ron muttered sourly.  
  
"Ron! They're only 6!" Hermione hissed, "It'll be interesting. The rest of Gryffindor will help us."  
  
"In your dreams," Harry said. They looked at them. Sirius and Remus threw peas at each other, while Severus glared at them. He sighed. "There they go, hating each other again."  
  
When the mess from Sirius and Remus was cleaned up, and ice cream was handed out to them, they left for Gryffindor Tower. A puppy bounded out of the portrait hole at them, licking Remus. He giggled and petted it, along with Severus, who was perfectly happy again.  
  
Harry put them to bed and went into the common room to start on his homework. Hermione and Ron had started already. "How many months do you think this will last?" he asked.  
  
"Two to three, if I'm correct," Hermione said. Harry and Ron groaned.  
  
- A week later, after nothing but petty fights between Severus and Sirius -  
  
"What?!" the whole of the Gryffindor Quidditch team howled. Harry was seeker and captain of the team. Severus, Sirius, and Remus stood by him.  
  
"You heard me." Harry sighed, "One of you has to take Remus with you, and one of you has to take Sirius. I have Sevvie with me."  
  
"Huh?" Severus asked, tugging at his purple cat coveralls. Hermione had to hold him down, and Ron put them on Severus, for them to even touch the boy's body.  
  
"I will!" Katie Bell said, smiling nicely at Sirius, who grinned back. Harry nodded, and Sirius ran to stand next to her, fidgeting impatiently.  
  
"I can take Remus," Ron asked. He was a chaser for the team.  
  
"Good. Let's get out there, and beat Hufflepuff!" Harry yelled, Severus jumping up and down beside him. They ran out, cheering and screaming.  
  
"I want a fair game played." Madam Hooch stated, "Mount your brooms!"  
  
"Hang on tight, Sevvie!" Harry cooed softly. Severus looked up, and grinned. He nodded.  
  
"OK Harwy," Severus giggled. Remus and Sirius were already on the brooms with Ron and Katie. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and let the balls of Quidditch out. 


	4. Severus' Slipup

- 4 -  
  
"Katie Bell of Gryffindor has the Quaffle. Today's game is quite unique. Katie has Sirius Black with her, Ron Weasley has Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter has Severus Snape. Due to the accident that happened a week ago." Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, was commentating the Quidditch matches.  
  
Harry wasn't paying attention. He was looking for the Golden Snitch and Bludgers, and keeping an eye on Severus. "10-to-0, Gryffindor!"  
  
"Harwy, what's tat?" Severus asked. Harry looked at where the small hand was pointing.  
  
"That's a bludger," he said. Severus nodded. Harry spotted Susan Bones, the Hufflepuff seeker, below him.  
  
"20-to-0, Gryffindor! Ron Weasley has the Quaffle.oh no."  
  
"Harwy, Harwy! Wookie, wookie!" Severus squealed. Harry saw the snitch flutter past the Hufflepuff goal post.  
  
"Hold on!" he said, leaning forward, his Firebolt giving a spurt of speed.  
  
"Weeeeee!" Severus said. Harry whipped past Ron, Susan flying right behind him.  
  
"Almost got it!" Harry said, stretching out his arm. The Snitch fluttered out of the way. Severus got up and jumped at it.  
  
"Got it!" Severus yelled. He noticed suddenly that he was falling through the air, the Snitch clutched in his small hand. "AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
A balloon floated up from the pitch. Severus grabbed the string, and hung onto it. Harry flew down, and got him back on the broom. "Don't do that again!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Sowwy," Severus whispered, playing with the Snitch's wings. He flew down to the ground. The team got them into a big hug.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS THE GAME! 180-TO-10!" Ginny screamed, "SEVERUS SNAPE AND HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"  
  
"Way to go Sevvie!" Hermione squealed. Severus loved the praise and attention. Sirius and Remus danced in a circle, grinning and laughing.  
  
"Come on, Sev. Join us!" Remus laughed. Severus ran over to play. Harry went to change and put his broom away. The Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws had left.  
  
"Hey!" Severus fell into the mud. He glared at them, and scowled. Ron and Hermione sighed.  
  
"Come on, let's go to lunch! I'm hungry!" Harry said, returning. Hermione helped Severus up, and nodded.  
  
"I agree." Ron also nodded. They all went up to the castle.  
  
When they were sat at the Gryffindor table, Ron helped Sirius and Severus get their food, as did Harry with Remus. The Gryffindors laughed when Remus put his spoon up his little nose.  
  
Hermione tried to softly pull it out, resulting to Remus crying. She pulled out her wand, and muttered a spell as she tapped the spoon. It shrank, and fell to the floor. Lunch went by uneventfully afterwards. 


	5. Hoooooowl!

- 5 -  
  
"Harry, tonight is the full moon!" Hermione panted, as she ran through the portrait hole, into the common room.  
  
"Tonight? That means we have to take Remus to Dumbledore." Harry said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and we should at ten," she mused. They looked around for the three children. Severus and Sirius were in a corner, fighting over a teddy bear.  
  
"I wet you have it yestewday!" Sirius cried, pulling on the stuffed animal.  
  
"No, you wet Wemus have it!" Severus said. Hermione was about to get up to separate them, when Harry did.  
  
"You both want that bear, so let's duplicate it!" he said, waving his wand. The bear split into two bears. Severus and Sirius both took one, and grinned.  
  
Remus sat on the couch, quietly staring at the fire. Hermione frowned at him. "Why aren't you playing with Sirius and Sevvie?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her. "My teef hurt," he whimpered.  
  
"Well, let's see if there is anything I can do." she said. Remus opened his mouth. Hermione gasped. His teeth were razor sharp. "Harry! We have to get to Dumbledore!"  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"It's Remus!" Hermione said. Harry nodded, and helped her with Remus.  
  
Crying, the small boy followed them out into the hall. Ron walked up, frowning. "Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"To Dumbledore. Could you watch Sirius and Severus?" Harry replied. Ron nodded, and entered Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Remus' nails started growing longer and sharper, and hair popped up all over his skinny body, as they approached the gargoyle statue. It sprang to the side before they could say the password.  
  
"Hurry!" Hermione said, as Remus' body and face changed.  
  
"To late," Harry muttered, as snarling and growling came out of the form of the little werewolf. "RUN!"  
  
Harry and Hermione trotted up the stairs, Remus-werewolf right behind them. Snapping at their heels, the chase up the staircase to Dumbledore's office felt endless.  
  
Hermione flung the door open and entered when they finally made it to the wooden door. She closed it when Remus and Harry were in.  
  
Dumbledore looked up, and smiled. "Ah, you made it. None of you are hurt?" he asked.  
  
"None," Hermione said. Remus growled. Dumbledore took his wand out, and pointed it at Remus. With a few well-chosen words, the werewolf fell in a heap, snoring softly.  
  
"What did you do?" Harry asked. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"A simple sleeping spell," he said. Harry and Hermione looked at him. "Sit, sit.how are Severus and Sirius getting along?"  
  
"Decent enough." Harry replied, "Fights here and there, small things really. Toys, food, seats."  
  
"Yes, you get that with children," Dumbledore nodded. He leaned forward on his elbows. "Any signs of growth?"  
  
"No, not yet, sir," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Good. That potion is not going to wear off at the same time for all three, so you have to keep close watch on all of them separately," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Even though they fell in at one time?" she asked. He nodded. Harry frowned.  
  
"So, who do you think will grow up first?" he asked. Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, Harry. Time will have to tell," he said. Remus grunted in his sleep.  
  
They talked most of the night, until Remus turned back to normal, and they were able to return to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
The next morning, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Severus, and Remus went to the Great Hall for Breakfast. "Hey, McGonagall said that we would be working on transfiguring furniture!" Ron said, as they sat down, "I talked her into telling me."  
  
"Where did Severus go?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron looked at her.  
  
"He was sitting next to Remus. Maybe he wandered over to the teacher's table?" Harry said. She shook her head.  
  
"No, because you would see the teachers talking to him," she said.  
  
"Um, Hermione? Harry?" Ron muttered.  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
"Look over there!" he said. Hermione and Harry turned to see the whole of the Great Hall laughing and giggling.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked. Harry bit his lip.  
  
"Hermione, look over there, by the Ravenclaw table," Harry said. Hermione turned her gaze to the long house table, and gasped in shock. 


	6. Is This Kid Anything But Trouble?

- 6 -  
  
"SEVERUS!" Hermione jumped up. The small black-haired boy was running through the Great Hall, with absolutely no clothing on. The students laughed at the child, looking at each other, and grinning.  
  
The teachers had to grab their sides, stitches forming from laughing so hard. Hermione, Ron, and Harry ran to catch Severus. Sirius and Remus got up, and trotted after them.  
  
Severus giggled, and ran as fast as his little legs could take him. "Severus, stop!" Harry yelled.  
  
Professor Dumbledore laughed. He took a drink out of his goblet to stop, a smile playing on his lips. McGonagall and Flitwick were trying not to fall out of their chairs.  
  
Ron jumped forward, and grabbed Severus. "What awe you doing?" Remus asked, bouncing over with Sirius, not that there stopped. Harry and Hermione grabbed their hands, and dragged them out.  
  
"You should never had done that, Severus!" Hermione scolded him. Severus winced.  
  
"It was fun!" he said. Sirius and Remus got giggly again. In Gryffindor Common Room, Harry helped Ron get Severus dressed, while Hermione went to apologize to the teachers for the incident.  
  
"That little brat is more trouble then he's worth!" Ron snarled, sitting down in an armchair. Remus crawled up onto his lap, and snuggled against him, ready for his late-morning nap. "Remus likes me, that's for sure."  
  
"Yeah, and Severus likes Hermione," Harry commented. Sirius used the wizard's chess pieces like dolls. "What are you doing there, Sirius?"  
  
"Chawms clawss," he squeaked.  
  
"The teachers said they didn't mind what happened at breakfast," Hermione said, as she walked in.  
  
"It looked like some of them were never going to stop laughing," Ron said.  
  
"Most of the students still haven't settled down yet," she continued.  
  
"Don't we have Transfiguration to go to?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
"I almost forgot about that," she admitted. Ron frowned at Remus, who yawned and looked around groggily.  
  
"Let's get to class," Harry said, getting his books from the table they had been sitting on.  
  
In McGonagall's classroom, they sat in the back, Severus, Remus, and Sirius sitting in their own little desks. "We will be turning our desk into animals today," McGonagall told them, "Pair up!"  
  
"Harwy, why is your desk shaking?" Sirius asked. Harry sighed.  
  
"Because I'm trying to turn it into a dog," he said, tapping his wand against the desktop. It shrank and grew fur. McGonagall swept over to him.  
  
"Everyone, Potter has just managed to transform his desk, into a perfect dog!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Doggie!" Sirius, Remus, and Severus screamed, running at the creature. It sat on the floor, allowing them to pet it. Hermione and Ron tried with their own desk, and somehow managed to turn them into two blast- ended skrewts.  
  
The class screamed and ran out, the skrewts scuttling across the floor. McGonagall changed them back, and sighed. "Well, class is dismissed," she said bluntly, shaking her head, "You three-er, six, can go."  
  
Walking out, Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed. "I can't believe that happened!" Ron howled.  
  
That night, Harry tucked in the Mischievous Three, and went to bed himself, after he finished his homework.  
  
A whimper of pain erupted early in the morning, around two. Ron and Harry woke up, and looked at each other. "What is that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't know," Harry replied. They looked at Sirius, Severus, and Remus. Severus was withering in pain, whimpering and crying. "What's up with him?"  
  
"Nightmare?" Ron suggested. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, look!" he whispered. 


	7. Morning Humour

- 7 -  
  
Severus' small form had started lengthening, and growing. They gaped as the little boy started changing, his clothes barely taking the strain of his bigger body, which was still growing.  
  
"This isn't good," Ron whimpered, "He'll be peeved when he wakes up."  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. Severus screamed. Hastily, Harry grabbed his wand, and used the silencing charm.  
  
"We have got to get him out of here!" Ron said. They climbed out of bed, and attempted to wake up Severus.  
  
"What is going on?" he asked, tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry and Ron looked at each other, open-mouthed.  
  
"His speech is back to normal," Ron said.  
  
"Um, come with us, erm, Severus S.," Harry instructed. Severus got up, wincing, and followed them into the bathroom. He gaped. He was growing!  
  
"What is going on here, Potter?" he asked. Clearly, his mind was back to normal.  
  
"Professor, you know what happened in potions class, a month ago?" Harry asked. Severus scowled.  
  
"Yes, I do." Severus said, "If you will excuse me, I will be returning to my dungeons."  
  
Ron sniggered. "In your condition, professor?" he asked.  
  
"What would that mean, Weasley?" he asked. Harry and Ron grinned.  
  
"Oh, NOTHING professor." they said. He glared at them, and walked out. They followed him out. Harry ran to get his Invisibility Cloak. Throwing it over themselves, Harry and Ron left with Prof. Severus Snape.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a Slytherin student that was out when they shouldn't have been screamed. "PROFESSOR SNAPE! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"  
  
"What is going on out here?" McGonagall walked over, frowning. She looked at Snape. "Why, Severus, what are you doing?"  
  
"What are you on about, Minerva?" he asked. She giggled.  
  
"Walking through the halls, in your birthday suit, Sev?" she asked. Snape looked down. He flushed. Ron and Harry howled with laughter. Snape glared in their direction.  
  
"100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, FOR NOT TELLING ME ABOUT THIS!!!" he screamed. Chortling, McGonagall gave him her cloak. He wrapped up in it, his scowl in place. "I will be in the dungeons!"  
  
Snape stormed away to the dungeons. McGonagall looked at Harry and Ron, who were now uncovered. "Ah, that was entertaining," she said, giving them a rare smile, "But you two should get back to the common room."  
  
"Yes, Professor!" they said.  
  
"You did WHAT?" Hermione yelled. They were in the common room. Everyone was gone for Christmas vacation. Remus and Sirius were on the floor, crying because Snape was gone.  
  
"It was so funny!" Ron said. Harry fell off the couch, laughing. Sirius looked at them, his head cocked to the side.  
  
"What going on?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, Sirius, nothing." Hermione said.  
  
"Hey, Herm, you think Remus will be next?" Harry asked, noticing Remus acting a lot more mature then usual. She shrugged.  
  
"Possibly," she said. 


	8. Points and Potions

- 8 -  
  
The portrait swung to the side, allowing McGonagall to enter. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at her. Sirius and Remus ran over to her, and hugged her, beaming.  
  
"Professor, has Professor Snape cooled down yet?" Hermione asked. McGonagall nodded.  
  
"Yes. I think it was quite unfair of him to take 100 points away, so." she said, "I am going to reward Gryffindor house 150 points."  
  
"150?" they asked.  
  
"150. It was quite amusing seeing Severus being so.flustered?" she said. Sirius and Remus giggled.  
  
"Professor, do you know what phase the moon will be in tonight?" Ron asked. McGonagall frowned.  
  
"I'm unsure, but I think it's the full moon." she replied. She shook her head. "I must be going."  
  
McGonagall left swiftly. "Another moon." Hermione said.  
  
"This time, let's get Remus to Dumbledore early, please?" Harry asked. She nodded.  
  
"Potions!" Sirius squealed. They looked at each other.  
  
"Potions.potions!" Hermione yelled, "That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" Ron and Harry asked.  
  
"Remember when Remus taught Defense Against the Dark Arts?" she asked. They nodded. "He took a potion for when he turned into werewolf!"  
  
"You think Dumbledore could talk Snape into making it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "Come on, Remus! We're going to see Dumbledore!"  
  
"Dumbeedore!" Remus and Sirius yelled excitedly, following her. Harry and Ron sighed and followed her too.  
  
"Hello! I wasn't expecting to see you yet!" Dumbledore said, when they entered his office.  
  
"Professor, you know that potion for the werewolf transformation?' Hermione asked. Dumbledore nodded. "We were thinking..could Professor Snape make it?"  
  
"Yes. I will talk to him about it," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Did you hear about what happened last night?" Ron asked. Dumbledore laughed quietly.  
  
"Yes, I just happened to hear about it. Quite interesting, Ron," he replied. Sirius and Remus restlessly sat on Hermione and Harry's laps.  
  
"Albus-" Snape walked in, his eyes narrowing. He looked at Harry. "What are they doing here?"  
  
"Talking to me. Severus, could you do me a small favor?" Dumbledore asked. Snape sighed, and nodded. "I need you to make the Wolf's Bane Potion."  
  
"Of course, Albus. I will make it and give it to you tonight," Snape said, walking out.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was suppose to discuss something with him, but it can wait," Dumbledore said. Harry got up, after setting Sirius down.  
  
"We'll see you later headmaster," he said, while Ron and Hermione stood up. Dumbledore nodded. They left for Hagrid's hut.  
  
Later that night, Ron strode through the halls, Remus trotting behind him. "Oh, hello Professor," he said, grinning.  
  
Remus looked between Ron's legs at Snape. Snape glared at him. "I have the potion for.Lupin," he sneered, thrusting the vial at Ron.  
  
"Thanks Professor." Ron said, walking away. He ran to Gryffindor Tower, when Snape was out of sight. "Harry, Hermione!"  
  
"What is it, Ron?" they asked.  
  
"I got the potion," he said, handing it to Hermione. She took and opened it.  
  
"Come here, Remus," she cooed. Remus skipped over. "Take this."  
  
Remus gulped it down, making a face at the taste. Hermione set the vial down on the table. Ron and Harry sat down to a game of wizard's chess.  
  
Around 9 that night, Harry and Hermione got Remus to go to Dumbledore. Ron was staying to watch Sirius. One minor problem arose, though.  
  
"Hey, we have a problem," Ron said. Harry and Hermione looked at him, as they were about to leave.  
  
"Sirius is-" 


	9. Werewolf and Adult

- 9 -  
  
"Sirius is changing," Ron said. Harry and Hermione frowned, looking at Sirius. He was starting to grow taller, wincing in pain.  
  
"What going on?" Sirius asked. Remus started crying.  
  
"I hurt!" he whined. Hermione turned to him.  
  
"Oh, come on now!" she yelled, "This is impossible!"  
  
While Sirius was growing up, Remus was changing into the werewolf. They sighed. "What are we going to do now?" Harry asked.  
  
The water works started with Sirius. "Let's just take them both to Dumbledore!" Ron said, grabbing Remus. Harry took Sirius.  
  
Rushing into the hall, they ran to the gargoyle. The stitches on Sirius' shirt, shorts, and jacket were snapping. Remus was sprouting hair, and his nails were lengthening.  
  
"This day can't get any worst!" Hermione said. At that moment, the day did get worst. Peeves the poltergeist was bouncing around the hall, cackling.  
  
"Peeves, get out of the way!" they yelled, when the ghost floated in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Can't make me, can't make me!" he said. Ron threw his wand at Peeves. It went right through him.  
  
Cursing, Peeves zoomed off. When Ron had his wand back, they continued to the gargoyle. Sirius yelped when his shirt and jacket ripped in two.  
  
"Kit Kats!" Harry panted. The statue moved over. Standing in the doorway, was Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"The Terrible Three, with their sidekicks Lupin and Black!" Snape sneered. Dumbledore smiled at them.  
  
"Go on up to my office, I will be up shortly," he said, leading the two other professors away. Ron, Harry, and Hermione helped Sirius and Remus all the way up.  
  
Dumbledore came in after two or three minutes. Remus finally changed into his werewolf form entirely. When they were sat around the desk, Dumbledore started. "You came to see me about Remus?"  
  
"Yes..and no," Ron said, as Remus crawled up onto his lap, curling up. Remus whimpered.  
  
"Oh?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Sir, Sirius started growing as we were about to come here," Harry said. Sirius was sitting in the shadows, rocking himself back and forth. He stopped abruptly.  
  
"Huh? What?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded to Harry. "What's going on?"  
  
"Sirius, are you alright?" Hermione asked. Sirius nodded, and stood up. Hermione quickly turned back to Dumbledore, preferring not to see Sirius without clothes.  
  
"It seems that young Hermione is embarrassed," Dumbledore said, smiling at her, "Sirius, I suggest that you get dressed."  
  
Nodding, Sirius walked out. Ron and Harry laughed. "Hermione, you went all red when Sirius started standing up!" Ron commented,  
  
"It is not funny, Ron! Sirius is our friend! I don't want to see him that way!" she yelled.  
  
"You were fine with it when he was a 6-year-old!" Harry pointed out. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"That was different!" she said. At that moment, Sirius came back out, clad in a scarlet robe and cloak, his hair brushed.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Well, two months or so ago, you were turned into a 6 year old, along with Remus and Snape," Harry replied, looking at him.  
  
"Wow." Sirius said, "Where is the greasy git, then?"  
  
"In the dungeons, probably. He changed back already," Hermione said. Sirius fell into a chair, and laughed.  
  
"The social outcast is brewing his daily potion.." Sirius murmured. He shook his head. "How is Remus?"  
  
"Fine," Ron said. Remus was sleeping on his lap, snoring softly. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"I..have a job to do.." he admitted, getting back up.  
  
"What job?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"One involving a wand..and Snape." Sirius chuckled, walking out. 


	10. The End?

- 10 -  
  
"BLACK!" Snape screamed. He stormed into Dumbledore's office, Sirius running behind him. Harry, Hermione, and Ron shuddered, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Snape was dressed in Gryffindor Quidditch robes, his shoulder-length hair in a loose ponytail. He glared at Sirius, who was grinning at him.  
  
"Why Severus, what is going on?" Dumbledore asked. Snape growled.  
  
"Black has been kind enough as to change my attire to THIS..." Snape muttered. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Harry asked. Snape glared at him. "You were a great help to our last match, you know..."  
  
"What are you talking about, Potter?" Snape sneered, "Me, head of Slytherin, help Gryffindor in Quidditch? That is a joke."  
  
"No, it's not Severus," Dumbledore said, "When you were a 6-year-old, Gryffindor had a match against Hufflepuff. When Harry tried to catch the Snitch, and it got away, you jumped and caught it for him. You were sitting on his lap on his Firebolt."  
  
Snape's skin paled slightly, his eyes narrowing to slits. "So," he said silkily, "Gryffindor won a match because of me. How...interesting."  
  
"It'll go down in history!" Ron laughed, "'Severus S. Snape, potions professor and head of Slytherin house at Hogwarts, helped the Gryffindor house team beat the Hufflepuff house, at a game of Quidditch.'"  
  
Snape snarled, his eyes glittering. "Shut up. Weasley!" he said.  
  
"Oh, come now, Severus!" Sirius laughed, putting his arm across Snape's shoulders, pulling him out, "Be cheerful!"  
  
"I'll be 'cheerful,' when Albus shaves his beard, Minerva puts her hair down...and when you start acting mature and civil!" Snape snapped. Sirius lead him away, down into the castle halls.  
  
"Oooook, then," Hermione said. She leaned back in her seat. Fawkes flew over, and landed on her knees.  
  
"Remus should change back to an adult in a few days..." Dumbledore commented.  
  
"Good!" Ron muttered sourly, "This has been hard enough!"  
  
Over the next few days, they kept a close watch on Remus. He didn't seem to be changing at all. "You think Dumbledore was wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," Ron said, "Maybe, he meant a week or two-"  
  
"Harry! Ron! Remus is starting to grow!" Hermione squealed. They looked at the little boy. He was playing with Ron's wand, prodding random objects with it.  
  
Hermione ran to the girl's dormitory. Harry and Ron frowned, but shrugged. They watched as Remus' body widened and lengthened, his face going from rounded to lean, some of the brown hair turning gray.  
  
"Huh?" Remus looked around. "What is this? What am I doing here? Why aren't I wearing anything?"  
  
"Remus, there was an accident in Potions..." they started.  
  
When Remus was dressed and groomed, they stood in the front lawns, along with Sirius and Snape. "We must be going..." Sirius said sadly, hugging Harry, Ron, and Hermione separately.  
  
"Hey, Sirius, didn't you have a date to get to?" Remus asked. Sirius' eyes got wide.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! SORA!" Sirius screamed, trotting towards Hogsmeade. Remus shook his head, and hugged them, before running after him. Snape looked at them.  
  
"I.thank you, Potter," he said. They gaped at him.  
  
"What?" they asked. Snape scowled.  
  
"Must I spell it out? I-thank-you!" he yelled.  
  
"You're welcome, Professor," Harry replied.  
  
"Not many 6th year students would take care of a 6-year-old, let alone three, one of which being me, the most hated teacher of Hogwarts," Snape admitted reluctantly. Harry had a feeling Dumbledore had asked him to tell them this story.  
  
"I had help," Harry commented, smiling at Ron and Hermione. Snape sniffed, glaring around.  
  
"I have to get my lessons ready for class...excuse me, please..." he said. They moved out of his way.  
  
"That was strange, wasn't it?" Ron asked, looking at Snape's retreating back.  
  
"Not really, if you really think," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, look who you're talking to! We don't 'think!'" he said. She huffed.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the Great Hall...it's almost dinner!" Harry said. They climbed up the slopes toward Hogwarts School, relieved that the potion had finally wore off, and Sirius, Remus, and Severus were back to normal.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Finished! I thank you all! I must make note of two readers! First being Katzztar (163355)! If it wasn't for Katzztar, I wouldn't had known about six-year-old behavior towards each other! And to Lisa! Lisa had the idea of Harry commenting about the Quidditch match, and that gave me the idea of Snape in the Gryffy team uniform robes! Thank you, Katzzar and Lisa! Should I do a sequel to this? If you think so, give me some ideas about it! 


End file.
